Okami-san and her psycho friend
by devilnightking100
Summary: A new student appears at Otogi Academy and he seems to know Ryoko. True to form, Shiro takes this chance to kidnap Ryoko again. Will the Otogi Bank get to her before it's too late? And how will this newcomer play into things? T because my OC is crazy. Threeshot
1. New student

_**I shouldn't be doing this with all the other stuff I still have to finish. Also, it's been a while since I actually watched Okami-san so please bear with me.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

 _A long time ago, blah blah... Wait, this isn't the Otogi bank. Who's that guy?_

The "guy" in question walked down the street with a cheery smile on his face, looking around and gasping as he saw something every now and again. He brushed his lilac hair out of his eyes before looking around again and seeing Otogi Academy. "There it is!" he called, breaking into a run as he entered.

 _That was rather strange._

...

Ryoko sat at her usual seat, glancing toward her best friend Ringo and her totally-not-crush Ryoshi. Ringo waved at her friend happily, which the brunette returned with her own smile. Ryoshi just sat down at his seat and smiled shyly. The teacher came in next, calling for everyone's attention. "Alright class, we have a new student so let's all make him feel welcome."

The lilac haired boy walked in with a happy smile. Ryoko's eyes bulged when she saw him. "My name is Frederick Crakura. Pleased to meet all of you." the boy, Frederick, introduced, looking around the room. His eyes met Ryoko's and the grin only grew as his eyes sparkled. He crossed the room and jumped toward the brunette. "Ri-Ri!" he cried, hug-tackling the girl.

" _Did he just call her Ri-Ri?"_ the class(and the narrator) all asked at once.

"I can't believe it, we're in the same school again!" Frederick laughed, nuzzling Ryoko.

Ryoko rolled her eyes at the boy's antics before rubbing his head. "Yeah, it's great to see you, Freddy." she replied. Frederick, or Freddy as the wolf called him, let go and took an empty seat next to Ryoshi.

 _Well, this just got interesting._

...

After class, the Otogi bank staff were sitting in the secret room, most of them trying to figure out what to do with a certain _problem._

"Wow! This room is so big!" Freddy gasped, running all over the place.

 _He's like a little kid, don't you think?_

"Hey, does that tv see into the meeting room where I came in? Does it see anywhere else?" Freddy questioned Alice.

Alice adjusted her glasses and asked, "How exactly did you find this room?"

"Oh, Ri-Ri told me to meet her here after classes to catch up, but she was taking a while so I started looking around." Freddy started rambling, "I found a door hidden behind a bookcase in back and got curious, and now here I am!" he finished, throwing his arms into the air.

No sooner than the (clearly special) boy had finished his tale than Ryoshi walked in. Catching sight of Freddy, the dark-haired boy asked, "What's he doing here?"

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves." Liszt replied, sweatdropping.

Freddy pouted. "That's mean. I already told you Ri-Ri wanted me to meet her here."

Ryoshi was going to respond, but Ringo suddenly came busting through the door, panting like she had been running. "We've got trouble. Onigashi thugs came for Ryoko. I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"It must be Shiro." Taro gasped. Otohime nodded her agreement.

"We have to get everyone together quickly!" Otsu gasped.

Everyone scrambled to moblize, none noticing someone had left the room despite the murderous aura surrounding him.

 _ **And done. It's not gonna be more than a few chapters, so I'll probably work on this while I'm working out some details on other stories. Until next time!**_


	2. One two, Freddy's coming for you

_**This one's going to go fast, so try to keep up :P**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ryoko's eyes opened slowly. "Oh good, you're awake." came a smooth voice that she knew all too well. Ryoko instantly started struggling against the ropes she found tied around her wrists and ankles. White hair came into view and Ryoko was face-to-face with Shiro. "Welcome back, Ryoko."

"Let me go, Shiro!" she demanded instantly.

Shiro laughed. "Now why would I do that? I still haven't broken your little friends. And I want my revenge on that brat, Ryoshi."

"Leave him alone!" Ryoko screamed.

Shiro laughed again and went to his desk, looking at his computer screen. "Looks like your friends have...wait, no!" Shiro suddenly gasped, his face draining of any color. "Wh-what the hell is that monster doing here?" he screamed in what Ryoko could only describe as panic. Whoever had come for her, they clearly scared Shiro. What Ryoko didn't understand was who could be here that could have that effect on the sadistic teen.

...

Back at the Otogi bank, Ryoshi pulled on his slingshot glove and grabbed his pachinko ball pouch. "All set. Are you coming Fre-" Ryoshi gasped when he noticed the lilac haired boy was gone. "Where did he go?"

...

At Onigashi, about twenty thugs lay unconscious with a single figure dusting off his hands before turning his attention to the building. "I probably should have asked where Shiro would have kept her before I left. Oh well, coulda, shoulda, woulda." the boy shrugged, walking toward the building. With a sadistic smirk, he began singing.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three four, better lock the door."

...

Just arriving on scene, the Otogi bank was shocked at what they saw. "How did this happen?" Ringo wondered aloud.

"Do you think Neko got here before us?" Otohime asked, looking around.

"Someone mention me?" the feathered-hat wearing boy appearing. "I came as soon as I could."

"But then who?" Ryoshi wondered, looking at the severely beaten thugs.

"Whoever they are," Liszt stated, "They seem to be on our side. Enemy of my enemy and all that." Stepping forward, he clapped his hands and said, "Now, let's go get our Okami-san, shall we?"

...

Shiro snarled. "Damn, now all the others are here." he muttered. "No, I can handle that little club of yours. The problem is that monster crawling around in the halls." The door suddenly opened to reveal one of Shiro's thugs. "What is it?" the white-haired teen demanded.

Then he took notice the teen was seemingly unconscious due to a severe beating before he fell forward to reveal a lilac-haired boy smiling happily. "I found you, Shiro!"

...

Still running through the halls, the Otogi bank encountered little resistance. Hard for anyone to fight them when they were already unconscious. One stirred, and Ryoshi stopped. Grabbing the now conscious thug by his collar, he brought the teen to eye level and asked, "What happened here?"

"I-I have no clue. At first we saw that lilac-haired kid coming down the hall. We tried to get him, but then we were getting dropped left and right. It was all a blur after that."

 _He couldn't possibly mean..._

"You think it was Freddy?" Alice asked.

"He seems too happy-go-lucky to be capable of something like this. I suggest we keep moving for now." Ryoshi replied, dropping the quivering thug on his face.

They came to the student council room a few minutes later to see three things. The first was Ryoko tied to a chair like the last time they were here. The second was the thugs approaching from either side of the hall and a few in the room. The third was Freddy standing in front of a very frightened Shiro.

"Nine ten, never sleep again."

 _ **And done. How will this play out, and who can guess the song Freddy was singing. I hear it's pretty famous so it shouldn't be too hard to figure. Until next time!**_


	3. Rescuer or destroyer?

_**Here we go.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

"S-stay away from me!" Shiro demanded.

"You know I won't do that." Freddy replied. Everyone noticed it. His tone had changed. It wasn't the childish tone he had used at school, it was more mature, and much more angry. "I warned you what would happen if you ever came near Ri-Ri again. It's time to make good on my word." Freddy advanced, and the thugs in the room sprang into actin, trying to overwhelm the boy with sheer numbers. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" All the thugs dropped with a flash of movement from the lilac-haired boy. Claw marks were evident on each one.

"I guess he was responsible for the carnage back there." Ringo muttered, taking out her pocket knife and moving toward Ryoko.

"Could you guys handle the thugs coming down the halls?" Freddy asked. "I would, but I have bigger fish to fry, so to speak."

"You can count on us." Neko replied, turning to the thugs on his left. "Exterminate!" he called, lunging for them. Ryoshi fired on anyone who came past Neko while Taro and Otsu went after the thugs approaching on the right. Ryoko was soon freed and joined the fight.

Freddy smiled eerily at Shiro before stepping forward. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself properly. I am Shadow Legion Kritika Core, Warrior Sect. Codename: Berserker."

"Then that means!" Shiro gasped, stepping back.

"I'm stronger than ever. Just thought you should know before I send you to hell." with that, the boy lunged, repeatedly punching and kicking the now helpless Shiro.

 _Okay, that's just plain scary._

Everyone who could see the one-sided fight had to admit the narrator had a point. What the hell happened to the kid they had met not three hours prior? Shiro fell to the floor before being picked up again by his throat. "Crash." Freddy chuckled, slamming his victim-he couldn't really be called an opponent at this point- into the wall, earning a gasp of pain. "Stay away from Ryoko." Freddy demanded. "If I ever see you pull a stunt like this again I'll smash you into a thin pink paste, understand?" Shiro nodded, and was released.

The sadistic look in the lilac-haired boy's eyes left and he smiled widely. Turning toward the door, Freddy strode out while humming a happy tune. Shiro got to his feet and opened one of his desk drawers, withdrawing a pistol. "Die, you freak of nature!" he shouted, pulling the trigger.

A loud bang was heard, and the Otogi bank looked to see the door had been closed.

 _When did that happen? And what happened inside there?_

Inside, Shiro couldn't believe his eyes. "How did you?"

"Well I couldn't just dodge, it would have hit Ri-Ri." Freddy replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I had to close the door first. I needed something to block the bullet." The sadistic glint returned as he continued talking, "And you should have just accepted your defeat. Now you suffer."

...

 _Trust me, you didn't want to see that._

Ryoko smiled as she sat on the couch at the Otogi bank. "Thanks for coming to get me guys." she said, looking around the room.

"Of course, we'll always come to get you, Ryoko." Ringo replied with a smile.

"But I am curious what happened with Freddy back there." Neko stated.

"Oh, that happens sometimes." Freddy replied, fiddling with the ends of Ryoko's hair. "If I get really mad, I get like that and things get out of hand pretty fast. I'm glad I kept control the whole time."

 _If that was keeping control, I don't think I want to see what happens when he loses it._

"So Freddy, what exactly is your relationship with Ryoko?" Ryoshi asked.

"Nothing like with you. I should show you some of the emails Ri-Ri sent me going on and on about you. Did you really punch a guy out when you started working for the bank here?" Ryoshi nodded, while Ryoko turned scarlet at her friend's mention of her emails. "That's so cool! Anyway, I always saw Ri-Ri as my big sis, so we're not really anything more or less."

Ryoshi let out a sigh of relief as everyone started chatting about everything and nothing.

 _ **And done. This concludes Okami-san and her psycho friend. Rest assured they will return in the Shadow Legion story. Until next time!**_


	4. Freddy's Thoughts

_**This is about a month after the last chapter, just something I wanted to put in for the hell of it. Poem fics are NOT my thing, so please be nice about this.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

I look around the room,

At the friends I have made.

It really is quite funny

That I hang around this bank.

I see Prez reviewing our last fight,

So next time everything will go right.

I see Ally adjust her glasses, she's really fun

Especially when I tease her until she up and runs.

I see Ringo sitting across from me,

Trying her hardest to beat my tease.

I look to Ryo, that quiet young man,

Who just so happens to be holding Ri-Ri's hand.

I'm so glad that Ri-Ri,

Who's start was pretty grim,

could find some little comfort

In that quiet young man's grin.

I sit back and smile

Thinking of our work,

Glad the last one ended

with someone going "Erk!"

To those who need our services,

We're very glad you do.

To those who try to harm our staff,

One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

 _ **So, how did I do? Be sure to let me know and check out my other fanfics. Until next time!**_


End file.
